


The Post-Hunt BM Scene

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls Castiel to tell him about the Supernatural musical, and about certain subtextual relationships within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post-Hunt BM Scene

“Hey, Cas, how are you doing?” asked Sam over the phone.

“I could be worse, considering,” answered Castiel. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I just thought I’d check in on you, that's all.”

“Sam, is there something you need to tell me? You rarely call for no reason.”

“No, nothing,” said Sam. “It’s just… this case we just had, it’s going around in my head. I just keep wondering…”

“What?”

“Well, we were recently on this case hunting a Calliope,” said Sam.

“A Calliope,” repeated Castiel. “The muse. What was she feeding off of?”

“Well, that’s just it,” said Sam. “Us.”

“You?” asked Castiel. “The Winchesters? I don’t understand.”

“This local drama club just put on this musical… based off the Supernatural books.”

“Ah, I see,” said Castiel. “And you were worried about…”

“Not worried,” said Sam. “Just… I thought it would be better for Dean to stay away from the cases. But I don’t feel that way anymore. Perhaps it’s because seeing myself in their eyes reminded me about my bond with…” He paused.

“What, what is it?” asked Cas.

“I probably shouldn’t be talking about my brotherly bond with Dean as far as that musical’s concerned.”

“Why not?”

“Because according to that musical… they portrayed us as… more than brothers. Like…” It occurred to Sam, now, that perhaps Castiel didn’t know this side of the story.

“Best friends?” asked Cas. “You’ve always had a close bond.”

“Yeah, but… not friends. They played us more as… lovers.”

There was a pause on the other end. “I see,” said Cas. “And where is he now?”

“He’s asleep. We’re up in a hotel right now.” After a shorter pause, Sam went on, “And that wasn’t the only thing. You were in the musical too. They portrayed you and Dean the same way.”

“Dean and I?” asked Castiel.

“Yeah, whatever,” said Sam.

“I wasn’t criticizing your language, Sam.”

“Well, okay. So what do you think?”

“Think about what?”

“You and Dean.”

“Dean and I share a profound bond. It isn’t love.”

“Are you sure?” said Sam. “Because you have done a lot for him. Things you wouldn’t do for me or anyone else.”

“I am always willing to protect you, Sam.”

“And I appreciate it, but our friendship isn’t anywhere near your relationship with Dean, and we both know it. Your grace is due to run out any tick of the clock, and it’s not worth pretending that isn’t because of the kinds of sacrifices you’ve made for Dean over the years. Just admit you love him.”

“What will that solve? I’m dying either way. Is this what you called me to talk to me about?”

Sam sighed. “I know it doesn’t make a difference now. But either way, don’t you think it’s one thing you should do before you die?”

“It wouldn’t help,” Cas sighed. “It would really only make things worse between us when I do die. Even if he doesn’t feel that way for me, why break our hearts more?”

“Because you love each other, even if it really is only as family. Neither of us wants you to go.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Sam. I should go now.”


End file.
